


Gauvain et le Vertige

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Pre-Livre I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tandis que Loth d'Orcanie et son armée sont en combat, le jeune Galessin se voit être assigné à la surveillance du prince Gauvain, 6 ans, qui semble décidé à ne pas rester en place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gauvain et le Vertige

« Hé, revenez ici ! » Cria Galessin, manquant de trébucher en se relevant.

 

Lui et Gauvain étaient les seules personnes présentes sur le camp, pendant que tous les autres étaient sur le champ de bataille. Le jeune homme qui avait récemment rejoint Loth d’Orcanie avait été assigné à la surveillance du jeune prince, pour son plus grand ennui. Il se sentait prêt à se battre, il l’avait déjà fait : rester à faire la nourrice était le dernier de ses désirs. Galessin était à l’âge déterminant où il voulait faire ses preuves, être considéré comme un homme même s’il n’en était pas encore tout à fait un. Le prince n’était pas particulièrement difficile non plus : il était plutôt peureux et impressionnable comme tous les enfants de son âge, poli et gentil, ce qui était un exploit quand le jeune homme voyait ses parents. Non, Galessin n’avait pas à se plaindre dans l’ensemble. Gauvain était simplement agaçant à poser des questions à longueur de journées et à ne pas vouloir rester calme plus d’une heure. C’était l’un de ces moments. Après s’être occupé à faire un bouquet de fleurs, il s’était subitement mis à courir, poussant son gardien par la même occasion.

 

« Vous m’attraperez pas ! Fit Gauvain entre deux rires.  
— Ça, c’est c’qu’on va voir. » Répondit Galessin qui commençait à perdre patience.

 

Le petit prince poursuivit sa course jusqu’à arriver face à un arbre sur lequel il décida de grimper, sans trop vraiment y réfléchir. Le jeune homme à sa poursuite s’arrêta au pied de l’arbre, la mine sombre :

 

« Maintenant ça suffit. Descendez d’là !  
— Vous qu’à venir me faire descendre vous-même ! » Nargua le jeune garçon tandis qu’il arrivait sur une branche hors d’atteinte de Galessin.

 

C’est au moment où il s’assit qu’il vit à quel point il était haut et il lâcha un cri étouffé par la peur. Son gardien du jour quitta sa mine agacé pour arborer un sourire triomphant face à ce revirement de situation.

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— J-Je peux pas descendre. Bredouilla le garçon qui s’agrippait au tronc de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés, presque tremblant.

— Ah tiens, et pourquoi donc ?

— J-J’ai peur. » Finit Gauvain qui éclata en sanglots, manquant presque de tomber ce qui le fit crier de nouveau.

 

Galessin ne souriait plus. Ce gamin avait tout pour être irritant et pour une fois le jeune homme pouvait se venger gentiment, mais on lui avait donné une mission et il devait veiller à la sécurité du prince. Surtout, il s’était attaché à ce petit bonhomme, malgré toutes les plaintes qu’il pouvait émettre, et il n’aimait pas le voir pleurer.

 

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer. J’arrive pour vous chercher. »

 

Galessin n’avait plus grimpé à un arbre depuis qu’il était partit faire ses classes et avait quitté sa sœur jumelle. Pour autant, il n’avait pas perdu la main et arriva rapidement à hauteur de la branche où se trouvait Gauvain, pétrifié de terreur.

 

« Venez vous agripper sur mon dos, que je vous descende.

— Non !

— Allez, dépêchez-vous, je vous promets que tout va bien se passer. »

 

L’enfant se décida à ouvrir les yeux et Galessin le guida afin qu’il enroule ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le petit garçon serra si fort lors de la descente, de peur de tomber, que Galessin en avait presque mal. Une fois qu’ils furent de retour sur la terre ferme, le jeune homme posa le prince sur le sol.

 

« Ça vous apprendra à courir d’un coup et à monter sur les arbres sans réfléchir. »

 

La mine de Gauvain était penaude, presque déconfite. Le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire, ce qui rassura le petit garçon, qui fut encore plus heureux quand, quelques heures plus tard, Galessin lui tendit un petit chevalier de bois qu’il avait taillé pour lui.


End file.
